heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Headwear
Headwear consists of artifacts including hats, helmets and crowns that can be equipped in the head slot. List of Headwear ℳ) Permanently sold by Fabian Fancyfeather at the Marketplace. * 20-20 Glasses '(+1 turn of effect for scrolls, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#48 *'Ancient Crown (First successful strike in battle deals Cursed-effect, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#30. *'Aurora Helmet' (SP: 2, nullifies fire-elemental damage, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#14. *'Barbaric Helmet' (SP:2; Power +3; suitable to barbarians; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#93. *'Black Bandana' (Grants the user proficiency in sailor lingo, +3 power, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#40. *'Bloody Skull Helmet' (SP:3, heals wearer by the amount of health other combatants lose by bleeding at the end of each round; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Blue Hand Helmet' (SP:5; suitable for knights, dragoons, regulators and skirmishers; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#120. *'Blue Marksman's Hat' (There is a 1/6 chance wearer's strikes will instantly kill an aquatic monster, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#28. *'Buffoon's Hat' (Prevents anyone from taking the wearer seriously; protects from Free Hits unless the wearer is the last hero standing; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#87. *'Chimera Headdress' (SP:1, +4 to maximum health, suitable for rangers and rogues, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#30. *'Cobra Nemes' (Absorbs poison, recovering health instead of taking damage from poisoning; suitable to clerics, mages, chi monks and necromancers; headwear.) First appeared in the Grogmas Event 2014. *'Crimson Suit of Armor' (SP:12, allows wearer to pose as Crimson Bear Knight; takes three artifact slots: bodywear, headwear and footwear) First appeared in Quest#130. *'Crown of the Sea Kings' (Gives the wearer +20 SP, +20 max. health and +20 max. ether when fighting at a sea, lake or river; headwear.) First appeared in the Fields of Glory. *'Cultist Hat' (Allows regular attacks to do damage to the undead, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#5. *'Dapper Hat' (Wearer has a 1/6 chance of being Encouraged at the start of any battle, headwear.) *'Death Mask' (Increases assassination chances to 1/3 when the target’s health is lowered to 1/3; suitable to assassins; headwear.) Value: 300 gold. First appeared in Quest#75. *'Demonic Pointy Hat' (+13 maximum ether, -13 maximum health; suitable for suitable for mages, necromancers and weather mages; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Dragoon's Helmet' (SP:3, makes wearer absorb attacks of the element of their pet dragon, gaining health instead of damage; suitable for dragoons; headwear.) First appeared in the Grogmas Event 2014. *'Dread Hat' (Enemies below half the level of the wearer will not directly attack the wearer, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#1. *'Duplovian Helmet of the Guard' (SP:2, immune to magic and healing; headwear.) Value: 300 gold. *'Elaborate Helmet' (SP: 2, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#16. *'Emerald Hood' (SP:4, immunity to fragile; headwear.) *'Explorer's Dented Helm' (SP:2; suitable for rangers, evokers, wardens, and marauders; headwear.) Value: 60 gold. *'Eyepatch' (1/2 chance to prevent blinded-effect; headwear.) Value: 20 gold. *'Fanged Helm' (SP: 5, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#27. *'Feathered Hat' (Max. health +4; a consumable item named “feather” can be stored in the hat and used without spending a turn during battles, comes equipped with of Lithe; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Fireward Helmet' (SP:5, immune to fire and burned; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Fractured Spectacles' (Scrolls have a 2/3 chance of succeeding, suitable for sages, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#35. *'Gentleman's Hat' (SP: 1; the wearer has a 1/2 chance to not be affected by asleep; suitable for men; headwear.) Value: 30 gold. *'Gladiator's Helmet' (SP: 3; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#89. *'Gold Dragon’s Crown' (Max. Ether +6; immunity to lightning and stunned; suitable to mages, clerics, minstrels and necromancers, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#50. *'Helmet' (Maximum health +1, headwear.) Value: 20 gold. First appeared in Quest#10. *'Helmet of Asmodeus' (Makes SP randomly fluctuate between either 0 or 60 each round regardless of other equipment; suitable to knights, dragoons, regulators, skirmishers and vindicators; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Helmet of Azzurat' (SP:4, immune to poisoned; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#85. *'Helmet of Clarity' (Immunity to confused, enamored, hexed, afraid and enraged-effects; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Hood of Balthazar Bluehood' (+4 to power, -6 to maximum ether, suitable for clerics and mages, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#28. *'Horned Demon Hat' (SP:5, Power +5, suitable to barbarians and beast warriors; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Horned Hat' (SP:1, +1 power, suitable for barbarians and beast warriors, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#44. *'Leather Cap' (SP:1, headwear) Value: 30 gold. ℳ *'Lieutenant's Helmet' (SP: 3, protects from Fragile-effect, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#33. *'Lilliput Helmet' (SP:50, suitable to those under minimized-effect only; helmet.) Value: 50 gold. First appeared in Quest#130. *'Magical Tiara' (Max. Ether +3; headwear.) Value: 120 gold. *'Magic Turban' (Spellpower +7, Max. Ether +7; suitable to mages, necromancers and weather mages; headwear.) Value: 210 gold. First appeared in Quest#130. *'Marksman's Monocle' (Rolls of 4 are rerolled, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#40. *'Metal Teeth' (+1 power, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#47. *'Mystic Veil' (Max. Health +1, Max. Ether +2, suitable for mages, clerics, chi monks, decamon drafters, minstrels, necromancers, scholars and weather mages; headwear.) Value: 120 gold. *'Night’s Helmet' (SP:6, immunity to light and blinded; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#66. *'Nixie Helmet' (SP:3, grants immunity to water and blinded; headwear.) First appeared in the Fields of Glory. *'Noble Mask' (Wearer gains gold equal to the number of enemies after each victorious battle; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#50. *'Ombracian Hat' (SP:3, immunity to darkness and light, suitable to Syrio only; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#93. *'Orcish Helmet' (SP:2, suitable for non-humans only; headwear.) Value: 60 gold. *'Peasant's Hood' (+1 maximum health, headwear.) Value: 20 gold. ℳ *'Periwinkle Ribbon' (Grants immunity to stunned, poisoned, bleeding, cursed, asleep, fast asleep, confused and hexed; suitable for Periwinkle only; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#100. *'Pirate’s Eyepatch' (SP:1, has 1/2 chance to prevent blinded; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#142. *'Pointy Cap' (Max. health +1, Max. ether +1; immunity to sealed; usable by Noel only; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#93. *'Pointy Hat' ( +2 maximum ether, suitable for suitable for mages, clerics, necromancers, scholars and weather mages; headwear) Value: 80 gold. First appeared in Quest#44. ℳ *'Pseudo's Hood' (Allows regular attacks to do damage to undead, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#40. *'Psycrown' (Allows the wearer to bypass Perfect Dodge; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Ratmancer's Cowl' (Double damage against Vermin, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#40. *'Red Marksman's Hat' (There is a 1/6 chance wearer's strikes will instantly kill a fiery monster, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#28. *'Redhawk Helmet' (Power +12 if the wearer acts first in the battle order; suitable to barbarians, knights, dragoons, infiltrators, marauders, skirmishers, regulators, vindicators and winged warriors; headwear.) Value: 240 gold. First appeared in Quest#130. *'Sage's Mitre' (+2 power, +4 maximum ether, suitable for sages, headwear.) Value: 200 gold. ℳ *'Scarlet Fascinator' (Max. Ether +1, suitable to females only; headwear.) First appeared in Grogmas Event 2014. *'Scarlet Hood' (SP:4, grants immunity to stunned; headwear.) *'Sedge Hat' (Max. Ether +4; headwear.) Value: 160 gold. First appeared in Quest#50. *'Shroud of the Serpent' (SP:3, nullifies wood elemental attacks, suitable for mages, clerics, and rogues, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#27. *'Sister's Hood' (SP:2, immune to poisoned and cursed; suitable to Sisters of Danab only; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#93. *'Sterope’s Headdress' (Grants the ability to spend a turn to fly out of a battle and return to it later if it is still going; the wearer cannot affect the battle in any way when they are away from it; suitable to winged warriors only; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#130. *'Sylvania's Cowl' (Gives user Animal Talk job trait, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#41. *'Thorny Diadem' (+3 to power, but -6 to maximum health, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#10. *'Tin Helmet' (Protects from confused and hexed effects, headwear.) Value: 80 gold. ℳ *'Tricorne' (SP:3, headwear.) Value: 120 gold. ℳ *'Unicorn Helmet' (SP:1; the wearer can only receive one negative effect at a time, with a new effect replacing the old one; usable by barbarians, knights, dragoons, infiltrators, regulators, skirmishers, and winged warriors; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#75. *'Venomari Helmet' (SP:2, absorb poison as health; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#130. *'Viking Helmet' (+1 maximum health, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#24. *'Warlord's Helmet' (SP: 2, grant Natural Respite, restoring health equal to wearer's level after every battle, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#23. *'Warlord’s Helmet' (SP:5, healing through ether encourages targets as well, suitable to clerics and chi monks; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'White Marksman's Hat' (There is a 1/6 chance wearer's strikes will instantly kill a flying monster, headwear.) First appeared in Quest#28. *'White Ninja Cowl' (Once per battle, the wearer can choose to hide for up to three rounds, avoiding Free Hits; the effect ends if the user targets an enemy; suitable to rogues, beast warriors, chi monks and infiltrators; headwear) Value: 60 gold. First appeared in Quest#120. *'Wide-brimmed Hat' (Protects from all negative effects except sudden death and virus; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Winged Helmet' (SP:2; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#29. *'Ziegfried’s Pointy Hat' (Max. Ether +3; suitable to classes with ether and those with Ziegfried reputation only; if reputation is great, ether is doubled; reputation is outstanding, ether is tripled; headwear.) First appeared in Quest#125. heroica-aurorashelmet.jpg|Aurora Helmet heroica-blackbandana.jpg|Black Bandana heroica-bloodyskullhelmet.jpg|Bloody Skull Helmet heroica-bluehandhelmet.jpg|Blue Hand Helmet heroica-buffoonshat.jpg|Buffoon's Hat heroica-cobranemes.jpg|Cobra Nemes heroica-deathmask.jpg|Death Mask heroica-demonicpointyhat.jpg|Demonic Pointy Hat heroica-dragoonhelmet.jpg|Dragoon's Helmet heroica-dreadhat.jpg|Dread Hat heroica-duplovianhelmet.jpg|Duplovian Helmet heroica-eyepatch.jpg|Eyepatch heroica-featheredhat.jpg|Feathered Hat heroica-firewardhelmet.jpg|Fireward Helmet heroica-gladiatorhelmet.jpg|Gladiator's Helmet heroica-helmet.jpg|Helmet heroica-helmetofasmodeus.jpg|Helmet of Asmodeus heroica-helmetofazzurat.jpg|Helmet of Azzurat heroica-helmetofclarity.jpg|Helmet of Clarity heroica-horneddemonhat.jpg|Horned Demon Hat heroica-hornedhat.jpg|Horned Hat heroica-leathercap.jpg|Leather Cap heroica-lieutenantshelmet.jpg|Lieutenant's Helmet heroica-lilliputhelmet.jpg|Lilliput Helmet heroica-magicturban.jpg|Magic Turban heroica-magicaltiara.jpg|Magical Tiara heroica-misthood.jpg|Mist Hood heroica-mysticveil.jpg|Mystic Veil heroica-nightshelmet.jpg|Night's Helmet heroica-nixiehelmet.jpg|Nixie Helmet heroica-orcishhelmet.jpg|Orcish Helmet heroica-peasantshood.jpg|Peasant's Hood heroica-pirateseyepatch.jpg|Pirate's Eyepatch heroica-pointyhat.jpg|Pointy Hat heroica-pseudoshood.jpg|Pseudos Hood heroica-psycrown.jpg|Psycrown heroica-redhawkhelmet.jpg|Redhawk Helmet heroica-sagesmitre.jpg|Sage's Mitre heroica-scarletfascinator.jpg|Scarlet Fascinator heroica-sedgehat.jpg|Sedge Hat heroica-steropesheaddress.jpg|Sterope's Headdress heroica-thornydiadem.jpg|Thorny Diadem heroica-tinhelmet.jpg|Tin Helmet heroica-tricorne.jpg|Tricorne heroica-unicornhelmet.jpg|Unicorn Helmet heroica-venomarihelmet.jpg|Venomari Helmet heroica-vikinghelmet.jpg|Viking Helmet heroica-warlordshelmet.jpg|Warlord's Helmet heroica-whiteninjacowl.jpg|White Ninja Cowl heroica-widebrimmedhat.jpg|Wide-brimmed Hat heroica-wingedhelmet.jpg|Winged Helmet heroica-ziegfriedspointyhat.jpg|Ziegfried's Pointy Hat Category:Artifacts